Two Friends
by TiredisMN
Summary: In this story, two girls, best friends, go on a plane ride to England. There are a lot of other boys on the plane with them going to Military School inclunding Jack, Ralph, Piggy, Roger, Simon, Sam and Eric, ect. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people! I am going to try this again. I tried writing a different story about the book Lord of the Flies, but I didn't like how it was going. It got to where I was going too quickly. This story is different, but I don't want to tell you why because I don't want to give anything away! This it taken place in present time. Please review to tell me how you like it! Thanks! -Zoe :)**

--

"Oh, my goodness! Sam, this is not a good idea! I changed my mind, I want to go home, please ,please, _please_!" Karly cried as she tugged on her best friend's sleeve, trying to get away from the horrible place that she was about to enter.

Sam rolled her eyes, and resisted the urge to punch Karly in the face as she said for the millionth time, "Karly. It will be _fine. _I have been on this trip a bazillion times, and each time, I arrived at England in one piece. The plane has never exploded, no wings ever fell off, and we only crashed in the water _once._" She paused, and glanced over at Karly, whose eyes were as big as saucers. She had stopped tugging on Sam's sleeve. "Kidding." Sam said with a smirk.

_"GOD_, Sam! That was SO not funny. Not even close." Karly said angrily, and smacked Sam on the arm.

"Okay. Sorry." Karly said, and continued, "Bad joke." She gave Karly a half smile. "I swear to you, we will not crash. And you have to get over this fear of planes _sometime_, so why not now? Please, Karly? I really want to go on this trip with you. You _are_ my best friend..." Samantha looked at Karly with puppy dog eyes, and Karly gave in.

"Fine. But-"

"Oh! Shoot! We gotta _go_, Karly, or we're gonna miss our flight! We only have an hour and a half to get on the plane!" She smiled at Karly, who mumbled under her breath, "Yeah, only a freakin' hour and a half," before pulling her suitcase through the big doors at the entrance of the air port. With a heavy sigh, Karly followed, taking one last look out at her safe home of sunny California.

"Well, we still have a half hour! We made really good time." Samantha chirped, as she plopped down into a chair next to their boarding gate with a sigh. "Sit down! Relax before we get on the plane. It's going to be a long plane ride."

"Thanks for reminding me." Karly mumbled as she sat down next to Sam, laying down her luggage on the floor in-front of her. She then leaned over, and picked up her carry on luggage to find the book that she was currently reading. _Survival Skills for Dummies_. Okay, so maybe she was a _little _paranoid. But it might come in handy, right? _Right_? Her thoughts were lost as she read about how to make a weapon using a rock, vines and a stick.

About a half hour later, a women's bored sounding monotone voice came on the overhead speaker. "Flight 25A, please begin boarding." In one second, Karly snapped her head up and stuffed her book in her bad. Her heart rate began to accelerate rapidly. "Sam, are you sure this is a good idea?" She worriedly asked, trying to keep up with Sam's long stride. Being only 5'2, keeping up with a 5'9 girl had it's disadvantages. But what Karly lacked in size, she had in beauty. Even though she was short, she had long beautiful auburn hair, and light green eyes. From dance, she had a flat stomach and strong, lean legs.

Of course, Karly thought that Samantha was pretty too, but Sam thought other wise. "I'm too tall, too skinny. I look like a stork" she would whine, and Karly would just roll her eyes. She hated it when she said that, because she knew that guys were interested in her... that fact that they weren't that datable wasn't the point. Sam had pretty brown hair, and brown eyes, but her hair was streaked, naturally (which Karly was really jealous of) and her eyes weren't boring. They had speckles of gold in them, and...well... you get the point.

Karly gave the attendant her ticket, and then she walked through a long corridor, feeling claustrophobic. Finally, she walked into the plane, and noticed that she and Sam were the last ones to board the plane. As she looked up and down the isle, she noticed that it was all... boys! _W__ell this isn't so bad!_She though happily to herself, and began looking forwards to the long plane ride. She likes guys! Sam, on the other hand, wasn't looking forward to all of these boys drooling over Karly and acting like she wasn't even there. Karly said that she wanted the isle seat, so Sam sat down with a sigh, looking out at the window, not looking forward to the long plane ride. Karly, on the other hand...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Did you like the first chapter?? I hope so! Don't worry, the Island is soon coming into soon. Keep reading! And review! :)**

**Story Review Below:**

**_Karly said that_** **_she wanted the isle seat, so Sam sat down with a sigh, looking out at the window, not looking forward to the long plane ride. Karly, on the other hand..._**

--

Her thoughts were disturbed when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked over at Karly and asked, "What is it?"

"Hm?" Karly asked, sounding distracted. She had been ogling over some hot redhead in the isle next to her.

"What do you need? You tapped me on the shoulder, right?" She asked, confused.

"No, but I did." A voice floated over from the sear behind her, and when Sam turned around, she saw that it was a boy. A blond boy. A blond, hot boy!

"Uh... what did you need?" She asked, feeling herself growing red. She must have looked flustered, and he chuckled. She instantly regretted turning around, because he was probably just going to make fun of her.

"How long do you think this flight is going to be?" _Ugh! Did I just say that?? _The blond boy thought to himself, _I have been trying to get the balls to talk to her ever since I saw her in the boarding gate, and that's all I could come up with? Lame._ The look his friend gave him said the same thing.

"Uh, like, 8 or 10 hours. I'm not really sure." She replied, nervous for what he was going to say. She really didn't have time for some asshole that wanted to get her hopes up just to crush them one more time.

"Okay. Well, thanks..." He said, and before Karly had the chance to turn back around, he asked quickly, "what's your name?" Sam couldn't say anything! She couldn't believe her ears! But, luckily Karly was on top of the situation, and elbowed Sam in the side. Hard.

"I... my name's Samantha... Sam for short... what's yours?" She asked, becoming a little more confident, happy that he seemed interested.

"I'm Ralph. Ralph Victor." **In the book Ralph didn't have a last name so I made one up. :) **He reached his arm over the chair, and Sam tried to shake it, but it looked like she was holding it instead. When she tried to pill her hand away, he held on to it a little bit longer, and squeezed it before he let go. She smiled at him, embarrassed, and turned around. Instantly, she felt a buzz in her pocket, and rolled her eyes. Whenever Karly wanted to have a private conversation, she texted Sam, even if they were the only two people around. "Just in case," Karly would always say.

_"Omg! Wat was that?!" _Karly's text message shrieked.

_"Karly, I don't think we should b txting on the plane..." _Sam texted back, wondering what her friends reply would be.

Buzz. _"I don't care! This can't wait! He was TOTALLY into you! And HOT!! :)))"_

_"Well, 2 tell u the truth, I have no clue y he talked 2 me!! But I'm not complaining! LOL"_

_"I TOLD u guys were interested in u!"_

_"Yea... I guess you were right! :) Bye now. 3"_

Karly shrugged, and began reading her book again. Now, she was reading how to make a bed out of sand or dirt, and grass. Sam has dozed off.

About 3 hours later, Samantha was jostled awake by some turbulence. Immediately, Karly's tiny hands gripped on Sam's arm, and Sam reassuringly patted her friends hands. After a few minutes, there was no more turbulance, and she looked out the window. The plane was surrounded by dark, angry looking clouds. She could hear thunder in the distance. When they got out of the clouds, she noticed how dark it was. She didn't know what time it was, only that it was night and that they were over the water. Which at the moment didn't look to pleasant. It was was very dark, and didn't look very calm from where she was. Thunder boomed louder now, closer. A second later, lighting flashed in the sky.

"Sammm! Is this safe? To be in these clouds and all close to the lightning and stuff?" Karly whined, her grip of Sam's arm getting harder.

"Um... do you want the truth that will make you happy or scared...?" Sam asked, giving Karly and unsure look.

Karly's face paled. "Scared..."

"Well then no. This probably isn't a good thing and I have no clue why the pilot hasn't tried to get out of it..."

Karly looked like she was going to throw up.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise. It'll be okay..."

Rough, bouncy turbulence cut her off, and lasted for more than just a few seconds. When it stopped, Karly looked at Sam with wide eyes. Then, oxygen masks dropped down from the ceiling, and a voice came on overhead.

"People, please stay seated, and get into crash landing positions. Place the oxygen mask over your mouth first, and then help your partner if they need your assistance. This will be a water crash landing." Then, there was silence. Dead, horrible silence. Everyone held their breath as they anticipated the crash, and they only noise was Karly's soft crying. Sam decided that it would do no good to scream. They would hit that water either way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohh! What's going to happen? Thanks for reading! Please review, you all know I love it. - Zoe**

**Previous Chapter:**

**_"People, please stay seated, and get into crash landing positions. Place the oxygen mask over your face first, and then help your partner if they need your assistence. This will be a water crash landing." Then, there was silence. Dead, horrible silence. Everyone held their breath as they anticipated the crash, and they only noise was Karly's soft crying. Sam decided that it would do no good to scream. They would hit that water either way._**

--

No one on the plane was expecting the impact when they hit the water. The plane must have almost nose-dived, because somehow, the plane ripped in half, and the cock pit plus six or seven rows seats were demolished, along with the people that were sitting there. Sam had smacked her head on the window, and she felt blood running down her face. Karly hit her head on the seat infront of her, hard, but she didn't think that anything was siririously damaged. But Sam looked like she needed stiches. There was so much blood. She felt dizzy from the blood loss, and things began to get blurry.

"Sam! SAM! Come on we have to go before the plane sinks! Come on!" Karly was crieing. She had undone her and Sam's seat belt, but Sam didn't look all there.

"Uh, okay... I just need some help... please... help..." She mumbled, and almost slipped into unconciousness. She could faintly hear another vioce talking hurridly to Karly... Ralph? Then, a pair of strong arms pulled her out of the chairs, and carried her down the isle.

_Good thing she's this light, considering how tall she was_, Ralph thought to himself as he struggled down the narrow path through the chairs. The water was black, and very choppy and stormy looking. Luckily, near the plane there was a dingy overflowing with boys, and one horrified looking girl. He had no clue, though, how to get him and Karly to the boat.

"Karly. Karly. Karly! Wake up, come on, wake up!" He cried, shaking his arms.

"Mmmmm... huh?" She mumbled, coming back to to consiciousness.

"Can you swim? Can you try?" He asked hurridly, noticing that the water level in the plane was rising.

"Um, yea. I can. Put me down." She orded, woozily, and he did. Then, she jumped in the water. The water was very cold, and unpleasent. Spitting out salty water, she struggled to swim, but she could feel blood running down her face, and she began to grow very tired. Luckily, one of Ralph's strong arms wound around her waist, and told her to "keep kicking". She obeyed, but felt her strength quickly draining.

_God, I don't think she can swim right now. Bad idea, but at least she got a little far... and the boat is close. Maybe they can paddle closer...? _Ralph thought to himself, and shouted, "Hey! Hey! Over here! Come over here!" They heard him, and they got there in the nick of time. All of Ralph's strength was gone from trying to swin in the choppy water, and from keeping Sam's bloody head above the water. They helped her on first, and they he got on the boat, heaving breaths. He must have fallen asleep, becuase when he opened his eyes, it was bright out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, people! Thank you to those who reviewed, all stuff helps! I like to hear your suggestions, comments, if you're happy with what you read... anything! They make me so happy and encourage me to write more, so obviously if you want more, you'll review. :) - Zoe **

**Previous Chapter:**

**God, I don't think she can swim right now. Bad idea, but at least she got a little far... and the boat is close. Maybe they can paddle closer...? _Ralph thought to himself, and shouted, "Hey! Hey! Over here! Come over here!" They heard him, and they got there in the nick of time. All of Ralph's strength was gone from trying to swim in the choppy water, and from keeping Samantha's bloody head above the water. They helped her on first, and they he got on the boat, heaving breaths. He must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes, it was bright out._**

--

He groaned as he sat up, remembering where he was and why. He looked around, and no one was up. They were still on the boat, in the middle of nowhere. Luckily, the water had calmed down, and it was peaceful. He flexed everything to make sure nothing was broken or sprain. He only had a few bruises, that was all. He got lucky. But Samantha, on the other hand...

He glanced over at her sleeping figure. She had dried blood in streaks down her face, and the top of her clothing was a rusty brown from the blood that had dried. The blood in her hair was especially matter near her hair line over her right eyebrow, and he guessed that that is where the cut was. But even covered in blood, he couldn't help but think how pretty she was...

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him. "Ah!" He yelled.

"Hey, hey, sorry man. Just me." Said his friend Simon.

"Oh, dude. Your okay..." He said, and gave him a "man hug". **Haha sorry I didn't know how else to say it... / **

"Yea, I'm okay, but look over here at Roger... he isn't looking so good." He said, and pointed in his direction.

Roger was very pale, and sleeping. He hardly looked like he was breathing. One of his legs didn't look like it should be sitting in that position, it was all twisted. He was covered in scratches. Right above his left hip there was a huge, deep gash that still seemed to be bleeding.

Ralph felt sick. "What _happened_ to him?"

"Same thing that happened to us, but more severe. He sat in the seats right where the plane ripped in half. He stayed on our side, but he was the only survivor." He glanced over at him, and then added, more queitly, "but I don't know if he'll be around for much longer."

Ralph was silent, and then looked around the dingy. "How many people are on here?" He asked. It siriously looked like people were piled up on each other.

"I... I'm not sure. Let's ask Piggy." He kneeled down, and shook Piggy awake.

"Piggy. Piggy, wake UP!"

"Hm? Oh... hi." He mumbled, and rubbed his eyes. "Oh my goodness where are we?" He yelped, frantically looking around at the calm blue water.

"On the water, stupid. Now, do you remember how many people are on this boat?" Simon asked, impatient.

"17."

Ralph's eyes widened. "17?! How many people were on the plane? How many people DIED?" He yelled, and then shut his mouth quickly, hoping that he didn't wake anyone.

"16. The only survivors are you, me, Simon, Jack, I guess Roger, Sam, Eric, those two girls,"

"Samantha. And Karly, I think." Ralph interupted. Simon and Piggy both raised an eyebrow, and Ralph scowled at them. Piggy continued.

"Fine. _Samantha and Karly_, Bill, Maurice, Robert, and 4 littluns. I'm pretty sure their names are Henry, Johnny, and Pervical. I don't remember the last ones name."

"Okay. Well... I don't know what to do. How many paddle do we have?" He asked, wondering where the heck they were.

"Luckily, we have two. And I have seen a few birds fly in that," he pointed towards North, "direction. We should follow them."

"Okay... maybe we should wait until the other boys wake up so we can go over the plan with them. Sound good?" Ralph asked.

"Yup. I could use some more down time anyways..." Piggy said, and then laid back down.

"I guess we should try to do the same." Simon said, said sat down, laying his head on the side of the dingy. Ralph didn't feel tired, so he sat on the side of the dingy, looking out at the water, hoping that he would see land. He was lost in thought when suddenly, something peaked up in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I hope you're enjoying my story! I know Emily is! Teehee hey there. Please review! I SO apreciate it. :) - Zoe **

**Previous Chapter:**

**_"I guess we should try to do the same." Simon said, and sat down, laying his head on the side of the dingy. Ralph didn't feel tired, so he sat on the side of the dingy, looking out at the water, hoping that he would see land. He was lost in thought when suddenly, something peaked up in the distance._**

--

He didn't wait a second before he shook Simon's sholder, and whispered frantically, "Look! Look, over there!" He pointed in the direction of the silver of something that he saw on the horizon.

"Oh. My. GOD!! Land! It's land! We are safe! Oh my... get the paddles! Let's GO!" Simon cried happily, jumping up and down. That woke up most everyone else, exept for Samantha and Roger.

Everyone was grumbling, and Karly said angrily, "What the hell is goin' on with you?"

"God. Calm down." Simon growled, and then announced, "Everyone, we have spotted land in the distance!" He said happily, and pointed in the direction. Piggy squinted through his glasses, and his face lit up.

"It is! He's right! Land!" He cried joyiously.

Eveyone began talking excitedly at once, and Ralph had to shout to be heard over everyone else. "People! People! Listen. Me and Simon are going to paddle for a while, and then all _boys_ over 13 will take turns switching with us whenever we get tired. Okay?" He asked, and everyone nodded in agreement, and Karly scowled. She could help, she was sure. But she didn't want to get in their way, and certainly didn't want one of them telling her that she was "doing it all wrong" or that "she should just let a man handle it."

"Uhh... Kar... Karly?" A weak voice asked, and Karly whipped her head around. Sam!

"Hey, Sam." She said gently, and put a hand on her arm. "How are you? Do you feel sick?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Well... my head hurts... a lot. And I don't feel well at all... and I'm tired. Really tired. Where are we?" She asked, and then winced. She carfully brought her fingers up to her scalp, and ran them gently over her deep cut. She winced again.

"We... well... none of us have any idea, but we just saw land, so Ralph," Sam smiled a little, "and this boy named Simon, I think, are paddling towards it."

"Was Ralph the one that helped me? I don't really remember... last night is kind of a fog to me right now." She said, sounding tired.

"Yea, he did. You're lucky, too, because I don't know if I could have helped you." Karly and Samantha both shuddered at the thought of Sam sinking deep into the water with the plane, still alive.

"Can you tell him thanks? I am going to take another nap..." She mumbled, and soon enough she fell back asleep.

Karly then scooted over close to Ralph, and got his attention.

"Sam says thanks for saving her." She said simply.

"What? She's awake?" He asked so qiuckly that Karly had to fight back a laugh.

"Yea. Well... she was. She's sleeping again. She's really tired, and her head hurts."

Ralph frowned, and thought for a moment. "And what about Roger."

"Who?" Karly asked, not sounding very interested as to who he was.

"Roger. The other person that's siriously hurt." Ralph growled, upset by her attitude.

"Oh... I don't know. Do you want me to check?" She asked, sounding bored.

"Yes, thank you." He said, and then turned around focusing on the paddling once again. Karly scooted down the dingy, and leaned over the boy that looked like he had a chunk taken out of his side. She felt his forehead, and it felt cold and clammy. She didn't think that was a good sign. Then, she put her fingers up to his throat, but... she didn't feel a pulse. _What? Is he... dead? No. No, he isn't... I'll check his breathing, and he'll be fine..._ she thought frantically to herself, and put her cheek up to his mouth. She felt no air being breathed out onto her, and quickyl she felt the place where the pulse _should _have been on his wrist. There was nothing.

"Um... Ralph?" She called out. No answer. "RALPH!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people sorry I am not sure when this is going to be published... it's 10:20 right now and I want to get to bed around 10:30 for school tomorrow which is loading on the homework PLUS i have rowing so this is the only rest time I've had for about... say... 16 hours. :O Please take pityon me. I'm tired. Review! :) - Zoe Uh hey it's taken me like a week to finish this chapter. I am SOSOSOSOSO sorry. School has just been really busy! Please don't eat me. If your pissed... tell me in a review! Haha sorry again. / **

**Previous Chapter:**

_**"Yes, thank you." He said, and then turned around focusing on the paddling once again. Karly scooted down the dingy, and leaned over the boy that looked like he had a chunk taken out of his side. She felt his forehead, and it felt cold and clammy. She didn't think that was a good sign. Then, she put her fingers up to his throat, but... she didn't feel a pulse. What? Is he... dead? No. No, he isn't... I'll check his breathing, and he'll be fine... she thought frantically to herself, and put her cheek up to his mouth. She felt no air being breathed out onto her, and quickly she felt the place where the pulse should have been on his wrist. There was nothing.**_

_**"Um... Ralph?" She called out. No answer. "RALPH!!"**_

--

Annoyed, Ralph stopped paddling and threw the oar to some boy. He wasn't sure who.

"What is it?" He asked, annoyed.

"Come here!" She yelped, sounding worried.

"Okay..." He replied, and scooted over to her through the tight space. He was pretty sure that this dingy was big when it didn't have enormous amounts of boys dumped in it...

"Uh... I don't think your friend made it." She said quietly, and didn't look in to Ralph's eyes, afraid to see his expression.

His mind went blank. "Wh... what did you say?" He asked, not believing his ears. What was he going to say to Jack? He and Roger had been best friends since... well... their whole lives!

"He's dead." She replied, and she felt her heart _almost_ break in two when she saw his sad, confused face. "I'm sorry."

Ralph didn't reply, and turned around to call for Jack. There was no need, Jack had been there the whole conversation. Jack fell down to his knees and shook Roger's limp arm. "Roger? Roger? Hey, buddy. Come on, wake up. Come on..." He choked out, but had to stop. Hot, angry tears were stopping the words from coming. He was gone. Roger was gone.

Karly didn't know what to do, so she turned around and scooted towards Samantha, and rested, trying to avoid all of the boys that had somehow hoarded around Roger's dead body. Some of the younger boys were crieing, and older boys were sniffing and scratching their eyes to make it look like they weren't wiping away tears. To many boys, Roger had been a big role model to all of them. Karly closed her eyes, and tried to shut out all of the sad boys around her. Eventually, she did fall into an uneasy sleep.

_Karly squeezed her eyes shut, but she still felt hot breath on her shoulder. She still felt the rough hands on her things. Fingers in her tangled hair. The hard cold ground. The evil man hovering above her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block him out. Nothing worked. _Brace yourself..._ he whispered in her ear. She felt his grip on her arms tighten..._

Karly screamed, and sat up quickly, getting curious looks from the other boys. She felt damp with sweat, and was out of breath. _Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream... he's gone, he's not here, it's just a dream _Karly thought to herself, trying to keep herself from crying. But, the tears came, and she turned herself as best as she could from the boys, and stared out at the blue eyes, the open sea, feeling hot tears stream down her face.

--

"We're getting so close!" Ralph cried, out of breath, as he paddled to the piece of land that now looked like a giant island. He was still sad about Roger, of course, but he had to suck it up. He could mourn when they had solid ground to grieve upon.

"I know! Let's paddle faster, we will be there so soon!" Replied Simon, who felt the same as Ralph. Jack, on the other hand...

"Can you guys _shut up_?" Growled Jack at Ralph.

"Sorry, sorry. Relax. I-"

"Relax? _RELAX_?! Are you kidding me? My best friend, practically my _brother_just died, were stuck here on this tiny boat, soon to be huge deserted island, in the middle of nowhere. And you are telling me to RELAX? Fck that."

"Okay. Fine. Fine." Ralph answered, choosing not to get Jack all wound up. Jack hunkered down into the boat, his legs sticking out staight, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Look! Look! The color of the water is getting lighter! Where getting closer to land! We're almost there!" Yelled Piggy joyously, who was pointing excitedly at the water. He was right. About 20 minutes later of vigorous paddling and celebration, Ralph happily walked with wearily legs onto dry land.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy Johosephat. I am so so sorry readers (If I have any left... 8/ )!! school has been like... insane. I havn't been able to use the computer for anything but school work, and thats when I'm not rowing, eating, sleeping, or doing homework. Can someone PLEASE explain to me what a life is again? I forgot...**

**--**

An eruption of cheers came from the little boat, and boys plowed off of the little boat, and walked with wobbly stiff legs onto the dry sand. The younger boys jumped in the sand, rolling in it and throwing it at each other. The older boys were running around, looking at the new island. The only people left on the boat were Jack, Ralph, Samantha and Karly. Eventually the noise quited down on the shore as the boys ran into the jungle to explore. The only sound that could be heard was the shallow breathing of Sam, and the slow and steady breaths of Karly and Jack. 3 breaths heard, 4 people present. There was a somber tone in the air, because both Jack and Karly were feeling loss, or expecting it.

Karly was the first to break the silence.

"What... what are we going to do?" She asked quietly, not making eye contact with Jack.

"I don't know." He coldly answered back, his voice sounding scratchy. No one spoke for a little longer.

"Do you want to... do you want me to help you..."

"No! I don't need any help! I can do all of this on my own!" Jack snapped, and quickly jumped out the side of the boat. He tried to pull Ralph out with him, and did, but then Ralph limply fell into the water. Jack struggled to pull him onto shore, but couldn't. The water was too high up on his waist. He felt his eye-sight getting blurry, which made him angry. _Why the hell am I being so weak? This is horrible. _He thought to himself.

He was to busy struggling to head Karly drop into the water, and he felt a little bit of Ralph's weight diminish. He looked over, and saw Karly silently keeping Ralph's head above the water, and trying to pull him by the arm. Together, they managed to get him onto shore. They set him down carefully, and Jack stood, looking silently down at Roger's dead body. Karly decided that he wasn't going to move, so she hurried as quick as she could back to Samantha. She pulled the dingy a little closer to land, and then when the water was at her calves, she jumped unsteadily into the boat.

"Sam. Sam! Wake up, Sam..." She said, and crawled over to a sick-looking Samantha. She gently shook her arm, and much to her surprise, Samantha's eyes fluttered open.

"Uh..." Samantha mumbled something, but Karly couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I said... I feel woozy..." Sam mumbled, and then closed her eyes again.

"Sam! Sam, are you okay?? Sam!!" Karly shrieked. When she got no answered, she freaked out. She quickly turned her head, but kept her eyes on Sam for a little longer before looking at Jack. "Jack! Please come help! I, she, ug! Just come here!" She shouted frantically at him, and was relieved, and slightly annoyed that he was slowly walking over to the boat. "Do you want me to carry her." He asked dully when he finally reached the dingy, making Karly mad at how uncaring he seemed to be. _Gotta keep my cool. This is for Sam. _She thought to herself.

"Yes, thank you." She replied just as coolly, and hopped off the boat. Jack then climbed _on_ the boat, picked up Sam, grunted a little, and jumped back off the dingy. He quickly carried Sam to the shore, and dumped her on the sand. He brushed his hands together, and walked back over to Roger without looking a little guilty for dropping Sam. "That's it..." Karly mumbled under her breath, stormed over to Jack.

She proceeded to slap him, hard, on the face.

"What... what the f-ck was that for?!" Jack shouted angrily, his hand covering the red mark on his cheek.

"You need to get over yourself, asshole!" Karly shouted back.

"Me- wha? Are you kidding me? I just helped bring your little friend off of the boat, and this is the thanks I get? Unbelievable..." He turned to walk away, but Karly jumped in front of him.

"Look. Just because your friend here just died doesn't mean you need to be such an ass to everyone! How is this my fault? How is this _anyones _fault here? And also, if you haven't noticed, I'm not so sure my "little" friend here is any better off than yours! So I would appreciate some f-cking help from you, unless you want another person to die!"

At that, she turned around and stormed off towards the water. Jack didn't follow, and saw her stop abruptly, her back facing him. She was staring out at the ocean vast, deep blue ocean.

"And where the hell were you planning on going?" He asked coldly. Much to his surprise, she started sobbing, and collapsed on the ground. She tried to stop, but she couldn't stop the tears from coming. Her sobs raked her body, and her throat was already starting to hurt. _Stupid bitch. She needs to get used to the idea of being on this island. I don't care that I made her cry...right? _Jack pondered for a bit, before strictly correcting himself. _Of course I don't care! Ha_. Jack turned around and grunted as he lifted his friend, and proceeded to walk towards the forest. But he couldn't help but look back once at Karly's body, which was now crumpled over Samantha's.


End file.
